Disowned
by Darkloverz
Summary: Logan's parents are coming into town and they don't know Logan is gay and dating Carlos..how will Carlos react to the news?
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day in L.A and the boys of Big Time Rush were in the apartment trying to cool off, James was lying on the floor next to the air vent while Kendall and Logan were sitting infront of the fan and Carlos…well Carlos had his head stuck in the freezer.

"Why is it so hot today?" James whined the heat was doing terrible things to his hair

"I don't know Jamie" Kendall said to his boyfriend of three years

"James if you stop talking it might cool down" Logan said

"Logan I swear if you come with the hot air coming out of your mouth I'm going to smack you!" James warned shooting Logan a glare as he and Kendall giggled

"Baby you know he's just trying to be a smartass" Kendall said as he got in the floor and lay next to James giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Yeah and besides Carlos loves my smartass…don't ya babe" Logan said as he looked to his side only to notice Carlos wasn't there "Where's Carlos?"

"Well if you hadn't noticed he's been standing at the freezer for the last ten minutes" James said as he blindly pointed his finger in the direction that he thought Carlos was in, Logan lifted his head and looked and sure enough there was Carlos

"Carlos get your head out of the freezer!" Logan scolded

"Mmhhp" came a muffled reply from Carlos

"Carlos you better not be eating the ice cream again" Logan warned as he got up and walked over to his boyfriend of two years. Once he reached him he pulled the collar of Carlos' shirt to reveal his boyfriend.

"Hi Logie" Carlos said in a chipper voice

"You were eating the ice cream weren't you?" Logan asked

"Yes" Carlos said as he looked down at his feet

"Carlos I told you not to-"Logan began to say until he was interrupted by his phone ringing, he paled at the ringtone there was only one number that it was assigned to his old home number. Logan looked at the caller I.D and swallowed hard, he hadn't told his parents about him and Carlos hell he hadn't told them he was gay he knew they wouldn't understand.

"Logie you gonna answer your phone?" Carlos asked as he looked at his boyfriend

"Um yeah I'm just gonna go in our room" Logan said as he walked to his shared room with Carlos, once he shut the door his phone stopped ringing letting him know it went to voicemail. Logan took a deep breath and unlocked his phone and went to his missed calls once there he hit his parents' number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Joanna Mitchell asked

"Hey mom I saw were you called" Logan said as he bit at his nails, it was something he did when he was nervous

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad you called back" Joanna said "I need to talk to you"

"About what?" Logan asked as he switched to a different nail to chew on, not noticing Carlos sneaking into the room

"Well your father and I planned on coming out to see you!" Joanna said excitedly over the phone

"O-Oh y-you were?" Logan asked as his throat went dry

"Yes, we fly out tomorrow night" Joanna said

"T-That's great mom, um listen I have to go…you know rehearsal and all" Logan said

"Ok honey I can't wait to see you" Joanna said

"Me either…love you bye" Logan said as he hung the phone up, he dropped his phone on the bed and sighed how was he going to explain this to Carlos?

"Why did you lie to your mom?" Carlos asked not noticing how Logan jumped at his voice

"W-When did you come in?" Logan asked as he got off the bed and turned to face Carlos

"A few minutes ago, but you still didn't answer my question why did you lie to your mom?" Carlos said

"It's hard to explain, but we need to talk" Logan said as he walked to Carlos, he grabbed his hands and guided him to their combined bed. Logan looked into Carlos' eyes and he knew he was about to see pain in those beautiful eyes and he was going to be the cause of it.

"Carlos you know I love you right?" Logan asked as he tried to think of a way to explain himself

"Yeah I know Logie" Carlos said as he let a small smile grace his lips

"And you know I would die for you right?" Logan asked as he tried to buy himself more time

"Logie what are you trying to tell me?" Carlos asked as he looked at Logan

"I'm trying to tell you…god I don't know what I'm trying to tell you" Logan said as he got up and ran his fingers through his short hair, this was hard how was he suppose to tell Carlos that they couldn't be together while his parents were around?

"Logie what's wrong your starting to scare me" Carlos said as he got up and walked over to Logan

"My parents are flying in" Logan said while trying not to cry

"Ok and that's a big deal because?" Carlos asked in confusion

"They don't know I'm gay" Logan whispered as a tear fell down his cheek

"They what?" Carlos asked hoping he heard Logan wrong

"They don't know I'm gay Carlos, which means they don't know about me and you" Logan said as he turned to face Carlos, he had tears streaming down his face.

"Logan we were dating before we left to come out here and you never told them about us?!" Carlos asked with a hurtful expression on his face

"No" Logan whispered as more tears fell, he felt so small he hurt the one person that he loved the most.

"What about the night before we left…we all promised we would tell our parents that we were dating" Carlos said as he wiped away his own tears

"I know, it's just when I went to tell them I chickened out" Logan said as he looked at Carlos

"I lost my family because of you, I told them that I loved you and they disowned me for it and then I come to you and you tell me your parents didn't say anything" Carlos said as he wiped away more tears

"Carlos I-"Logan tried

"No you lied to me! You told me that you told them and you didn't!" Carlos yelled

"Carlos I was scared, and we didn't know if the band was going to make it and-"Logan tried until he was cut off again

"You don't think I was scared? I was Logan, but I went through with our promise I told them I risked everything for you! Didn't you think I worried about what would happen if the band didn't make it? Because I did I worried because here I've went and told my parents that I'm gay and dating my best friend and-"Carlos said until Logan's phone began to ring he ignored the call and went to sit on the bed

"I thought you loved me Logan" Carlos said in a voice just above a whisper

"I do love you Carlos!" Logan said as he looked at Carlos

"Then why do I have to be your secret? Are you ashamed to be with me?" Carlos asked as more tears fell down his face, Logan tackled Carlos to the bed pinning his hands above his head, he looked into Carlos' eyes and said.

"Carlos Robert Garcia I am not ashamed to be with you! I love you with all of my heart and I would die for you. Carlos you mean everything to me I love you so much and I never want to live without you by my side" Logan said as his tears fell onto Carlos' face

"You really mean that Logie?" Carlos asked as he searched Logan's eyes

"Yes Carlos I mean it…and when my parents get here I'll tell them about us and if they don't like it then they can go to hell" Logan said as he leaned down and kissed Carlos on the lips. Soon the kiss got heated and Logan managed to slide Carlos' shirt off exposing his beautiful caramel skin, Logan licked his lips as he leaned down to reconnect their lips…soon he moved down to Carlos' neck which was a sensitive spot for the hyper boy. Logan started licking and biting until finally he found a nice spot to leave his mark, he sunk his teeth into Carlos' neck breaking the skin as he did so…which in turn made Carlos moan and arch into Logan. As he made his way to Carlos' chest he played with his nipples not spending a lot of time in the area no he wanted something much more than nipples….he wanted Carlos' ass well more like his cock inside Carlos' ass, Logan made swift movements and soon he and Carlos were both naked. Logan held up three fingers to Carlos who shook his head, he guided the head of Logan's cock to his tight hole and pushed it in, he moaned at the discomfort but soon that went away and all he felt was pleasure. Logan set a fast pace as he pounded into Carlos who was a moaning mess under him, Carlos knew he was close and so was Logan.

"L-Logie I-I'm close" Carlos whimpered

"M-Me too" Logan said as he kept the assault going on Carlos' prostate, with a few well placed thrust Carlos and Logan came, Carlos moaned at the feeling of Logan's cum inside of him it was his secret kink something he would never tell Logan. Carlos felt Logan pulling out and soon he felt Logan wrap his arms around him and hold him close as he gave his hair a sweet kiss.

"I love you Logan" Carlos said as his hand traveled down to in between his legs

"I love you too Carlos…and I'm so sorry I lied to you about tell my parents about us" Logan said as he pulled Carlos closer

"It's ok Logie as long as you're not ashamed of me" Carlos said as he slipped a finger back into his well stretched hole, Logan noticed the position of Carlos' arm.

"Are you playing with yourself?" Logan asked

"M-Maybe" Carlos said as he stuck his fingers in deeper letting out a little moan

"Dirty boy that's my job" Logan said as he stuck three fingers in Carlos' hole and began to pump them in and out of his more than willing body, after a few more pumps Carlos came again…after catching his breath he snuggled into Logan and fell into a blissful sleep.

**Ok so I'm wondering if I should continue the story or leave it as a one shot? So please r&r and tell me what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning and well Logan was terrified, tonight his parents were flying in and he had to tell them about his and Carlos' relationship which meant telling them that he was gay. Logan got out of bed and walked to the bathroom once there he realized that Carlos was already in the bathroom…he should have still been asleep, Logan walked in the bathroom and saw Carlos hunched over the toilet.

"'Litos? Baby are you ok?" Logan asked as he walked closer to Carlos the smell of vomit getting stronger

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" Carlos said as he got up and rinsed his mouth out

"Are you sure?" Logan asked

"Yeah I'm fine Logie" Carlos said as he began to brush his teeth, Logan turned the shower on and began to strip himself of his clothes he stepped into the shower where he began to think. How exactly was he going to tell his parents? It wasn't as if he could just come out of nowhere and say it Logan was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see Carlos getting in the shower with him.

"Thinking about your parents?" Carlos asked

"Y-Yeah I just don't know how to tell them" Logan said as he held his face in his hands, he soon felt Carlos' hands rest on his shoulders

"It's ok Logie…it'll be ok" Carlos said as he gave Logan a sweet kiss

"I-I know it will be I'm just scared" Logan said as he turned to face Carlos

"I love you" Carlos said

"I love you too" Logan said, as he and Carlos finished their shower they got out and began walking to their room when they were stopped by Kendall.

"Hey Loges did you um know that your parents are here?" Kendall asked

"They weren't suppose to fly out until tonight" Logan said as he dashed to his room so he could get dressed Carlos followed. Logan was tossing things out of his closet trying to find something to wear…he was freaking out he thought he had until tonight to figure out what he was going to say, he was so lost in his mind that he didn't hear Carlos talking to him until he was grabbed by the shoulders.

"Logie calm down!" Carlos said as he looked at his scared lover, he was really freaked out about telling his parents Carlos could see that, he felt bad that he was causing Logan to be like this. Carlos looked at Logan and swallowed hard he was being so selfish here he was making his boyfriend suffer over something so stupid! He knew Logan loved him so it didn't matter if his parents knew, they were happy before so they could be happy now…it wouldn't kill him to act like him and Logan weren't madly in love for a few days.

"Logie don't tell them" Carlos said as he looked at Logan

"W-What do mean don't tell them?" Logan asked

"I mean, I don't want you to tell your parents, I know you love me and that's all that matters to me" Carlos said

"You really mean that?" Logan asked as he tried to keep his tears from flowing

"Yeah I really mean it I mean it won't kill me to act like we're not together for a few days" Carlos said as he leaned in and gave Logan a kiss

"Thank you Carlos…I love you so much" Logan said as he wrapped his arms around Carlos

"I love you too Logie" Carlos said as he tried not to cry he was lying to himself it would kill him not being able to be with Logan for a few days, but he was going to suck it up for Logan. As they broke apart Logan seemed to have gained some of his color back he wasn't shaking as much so that was a good sign, after he was dressed Logan walked out to the living room to find his parents sitting on the couch ignoring Kendall and James.

"Hey guys I thought you weren't flying out until tonight" Logan said as he walked further into the room

"Your father read the tickets wrong our flight was last night" Joanna said

"Well it's good to see you, I've missed you guys" Logan said

"We missed you too sweetie" Joanna said as he got up and hugged Logan soon his father was to follow

"It's been to long son" David Mitchell said as he hugged Logan

"Yeah" Logan said not really knowing what to say, Kendall and James got up and left the room walking towards their shared room as they walked they ran into Carlos who had tears running down his face.

"Carlos are you ok?" James asked

"Yeah I-I'm fine" Carlos said as he wiped away his tears

"Then why are you crying?" Kendall asked

"Because I stubbed my toe" Carlos said he wiped the rest of his tears and gave a small smile hoping it was enough to convince his friends he was ok. James and Kendall gave him a look but let the conversation go Carlos walked into the living room and saw Logan talking to his parents.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell how are you?" Carlos asked, but got no reply he looked at them he thought maybe they didn't hear me so he spoke again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell how are you?" Carlos asked again but a little bit louder this time, but still no reply finally Logan said something.

"Mom? Dad? Carlos is speaking to you" Logan said as he looked at his parents

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we have nothing to say to him" Joanna said "You can't say hello back?" Logan asked

"No we can't…we don't talk to his kind" David said

"What's his kind?" Logan asked now curious as to what his parents meant

"Gays" Joanna said as she looked at Carlos with sympathy in her eyes

"You mean you won't speak to him because he likes boys?" Logan asked as he looked at his parents

"I'm not comfortable about this subject anymore" David said "Logan are you seeing anyone?"

"I want to talk about this" Logan said ignoring his father's question

"Logan it's ok, you should take them to meet Camille" Carlos said as he walked to the kitchen…missing the look that Logan gave him

"Carlos can I talk to you for a minute?" Logan asked as he walked towards their room Carlos sighed but followed Logan into their room, once inside Carlos shut the door and looked at Logan.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked as he looked at Carlos

"I was getting something to eat" Carlos said

"No I mean about taking them to meet Camille, why would I do that? She'll blow our whole cover" Logan said

"I talked to her this morning she already knows about your parents" Carlos said as he walked to sit on their bed

"You told her what?!" Logan asked with his voice rising at the end

"I told her that you might need her to act like your girlfriend while your parents are here" Carlos said

"Why would you do that?" Logan asked as he looked at his boyfriend

"Because I knew your parents would be on you about dating someone so I just saved you the trouble" Carlos said as he looked at Logan who had now joined him on the bed

"You really did that for me?" Logan asked as he grabbed Carlos' hand

"Yeah, I love you Logie anything I can do to help I will" Carlos said as he intertwined their fingers

"I love you Carlos I love you so much" Logan said as he leaned in and kissed him

"I love you too Logie…now go back out there and entertain your parents" Carlos said as he gave a small smile. Logan got up and walked out of their room guilt wracking his body he wanted to tell his parents really he did, but he was scared. As Logan made it back into the living room he overheard his parents talking.

"David we should just tell him" Joanna said

"Joanna we just got here let him get use to it then we'll tell him" David said

"I know but still I don't like hiding things from him" Joanna said

"We're not hiding it from him, he just doesn't know the real reason why we can out here" David said, not seeing Logan walk into the room.

"What are you guys talking about?" Logan asked as he walked further into the room

"N-Nothing honey" Joanna said

"No I heard you guys talking…why are you really here?" Logan asked

"Well we're moving out here" Joanna said

"Y-You're w-w-what?" Logan said as he stuttered while holding onto the couch to keep from falling

"Your father got a job offer and well it's out here" Joanna said with a smile

"Y-You can't move out here" Logan said

"Son we know your use to us not being around, but this will be good for our family" David said

"We bought a house just outside the limits and we well we we're thinking you could move back in with us" Joanna said

"No I can't do that" Logan said not noticing that Carlos was behind him

"Logan sweetie it'll be just like we're back in Minnesota" Joanna said

"No it won't I won't live with the guys and I won't see Carlos and-"Logan was saying until he was cut off

"Why does it matter if you see that queer?" David asked

"Because Carlos is my boyfriend that's why!" Logan said before he thought about what he said

"What did you just say?" David asked as he got off the couch and started walking towards Logan

"I-I said he's my boyfriend" Logan said as he looked at the ground

"That faggot turned you!" David said as he stopped in front of Logan

"No he didn't…I was the one to start our relationship almost three years ago" Logan said as he looked his dad in the eye, fear was gripping at Logan.

"You don't mean that Logan" Joanna said

"Yes I do, I love Carlos…and he loves me he has my ex-girlfriend ready to act like we're still dating just so I wouldn't have to tell you that we're together" Logan said

"Logan this isn't right you're not supposed to be with other men...it's wrong" Joanna said

"No it's not, I love Carlos and he loves me…isn't that all that should matter?" Logan asked

"I knew letting you come out here was a bad idea" David said

"I was dating him before we left to come out here" Logan said in defense

"Let's just go David, once you cool down we can go to lunch and talk about this" Joanna said she opened the door and pushed David out as she began to walk out she looked at Logan with a sad smile. "I'll call you once your father cools off ok sweetie, I love you" and with that she walked out of the apartment Logan let out a shaky sigh and sat down on the couch. Carlos sat down beside Logan and intertwined their fingers.

"I overheard you talking with your parents" Carlos said as he looked at Logan

"Y-You did?" Logan asked with shaky breath

"Yeah, you told them" Carlos said

"Y-Y-Yeah and I-I" Logan tried but couldn't continue due to him starting to cry; as sobs wracked his body Carlos pulled him into a hug. Logan knew it would be hard once he told his parents but he didn't think it would hurt this much.

"It's ok Logie it's all going to be ok" Carlos cooed in Logan's ear, he held him for hours just letting him cry soon Logan fell asleep, Carlos was on the verge of sleep himself when he heard Logan's phone ring he looked at and saw it was a text from his mom's phone.

"**Just give your father some time to cool down; I'm sure he'll come around" **

"**Mrs. Mitchell it's Carlos, can we please meet somewhere and talk? - Logan"**

"**Why do you have Logan's phone?" **

"**He's cried himself to sleep…please Mrs. Mitchell can we please meet…just me and you? - Logan"**

"**Ok, we can meet at the Copper Bean down the street from our hotel"**

"**Ok meet you there in 10 minutes?-Logan"**

"**See you there"**

Once Carlos stop texting Logan's mom he started thinking about what he was going to say, but first he had to get Logan off of him.

"Logie wake up" Carlos said as he shook Logan a little

"Why I'm comfy" Logan mumbled into Carlos' chest

"I know but your neck is going to hurt you…so go lay down on the bed and I'll be in there in a few minutes" Carlos said as he looked at Logan as he sat up.

"Ok" Logan said as he made his way to their room, he shut the door leaving Carlos to do whatever he needed to do. Carlos grabbed his keys and set out for Copper Bean, he just hoped he could make things better for Logan and not worse.

**Ok so how did I do? Please r&r thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlos' P.O.V**

I was on my way to meet Mrs. Mitchell hoping she would give me the chance to explain my relationship with Logan, as I pulled into the driveway of Copper Bean I saw Mrs. Mitchell sitting at a table near a window, I parked the car and went inside…as I walked to the table my heart started to race I had to explain things to her, but I didn't know where to start. As I sat down a waitress came and took our order we waited until she came back and even then there was no talking I was thinking about how I could start the conversation.

"Carlos why am I here?" Joanna asked

"Honestly Mrs. Mitchell I don't know…well I mean I do I ugh this isn't coming out right" I said as I tried to collect my thoughts.

"Carlos are you nervous?" Joanna asked I just nodded

"You don't have to be just tell me what's on your mind" Joanna said as she took a sip of her coffee, I took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Mrs. Mitchell I know you and Mr. Mitchell don't approve of gay relationships, but I'm begging you please don't cut Logan out of your life" I said with a shaky voice

"Carlos you have no right to ask that of me and my husband" Joanna said

"Actually I do, I love Logan and he's hurting because of this and I can't stand to see him hurt" I said as I started to get annoyed how dare she say I have no right…like hell I do!

"That's it I'm leaving" Joanna said as she began to get up, I had to stop her!

"Mrs. Mitchell wait! Please" I said she stopped and turned to look at me "Can I tell you a story?"

"Carlos I don't have time for stories" Joanna said

"Please…it might help you understand what I'm trying to explain" I said, Mrs. Mitchell sighed and came back to the table, I took a deep breath I was getting ready to tell her Logan's deepest secret.

"You have ten minutes" Joanna said, I nodded and began to speak.

**Flashback**

It was a cold day in Minnesota and Logan Mitchell was about to commit suicide, he was sick of living a lie all he wanted was to be happy…was that too much to ask for? As Logan sat in his bedroom razor in hand he heard the doorbell ring, he sighed and got up to go answer the door he would have ignored it but something was telling him to go check. Once he opened the door he saw his best friend in the world standing in front of him, Carlos smiled as he looked at Logan but he could tell something was off with his perky friend.

"H-Hey Logie is it a bad time?" Carlos asked, Logan could tell that something was wrong with him

"Um no…what's up…having you been crying?" Logan asked as he moved so Carlos could come in.

"Yeah mom and dad got into another fight so I um...i just had to get out of there you know?" Carlos said as he tried not to cry again. Logan knew when Carlos' parents fought that it was bad and Carlos well he didn't deal with it too well. Everytime they would fight Carlos would come to Logan's house.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Logan asked

"Actually I was hoping I could kick your ass in Call of Duty" Carlos said as he looked at Logan and smiled

"You are so on!" Logan said as he and Carlos rushed upstairs to play, Carlos beat Logan to his room and when he opened the door he saw the razor blade laying in the floor.

"Logie why is there a razor in your floor?" Carlos asked as he bent down to pick it up

"Uh I don't know I'll throw it away while you set the game up" Logan said as he took the blade from Carlos…forgetting his letters he wrote to everyone explaining why he would dead. When Logan came back into his room he saw Carlos in tears not noticing the note in his hands, Logan ran over to his best friend to see what was wrong.

"'Litos what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Logan asked as he looked at his best friend

"Y-You were going to kill yourself" Carlos cried out as he shoved the note into Logan's chest

"Carlos I...Carlos you don't understand ok…it's complicated" Logan said as he stood up and walked to his bed

"Then try explaining it then" Carlos said as he joined Logan on the bed

"I'm so sick of living a lie Carlos; every day I have to pretend to be happy and go on like nothing is bothering me when it is." Logan said as he let tears start to roll down his face

"Logie what are you talking about?" Carlos asked

"Carlos I'm gay...and I have to act like I'm not and I'm tired of having to keep it up" Logan said as he ran his fingers through his hair

"So who cares if you're gay? You're still the same old Logie to me" Carlos said as he looked at Logan with warm eyes

"You might not care, but what about James and Kendall? They'd hate me" Logan said as he looked at Carlos

"Logie if you hadn't noticed they are like in love with each other" Carlos said as he scooted closer to Logan

"Ok you guys might not care, but my parents will they hate gay people" Logan said as more tears rolled down his face, he soon felt Carlos wrap him into a tight hug and that's when he lost it…Logan let go all the years of pain he had built up he cried and cried until he had no tears left to cry, and Carlos sat there with him the entire time letting him cry letting him show his real side…the real Logan Mitchell.

"T-Thanks Carlos" Logan said as he dried his tears

"You don't have to thank me Logie" Carlos said as he looked at Logan, their eyes locked and soon Logan was leaning in and connecting his lips to Carlos' it was a sweet and simple kiss, but it still sent sparks up their spines. Logan pulled back and looked at Carlos with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry Carlos" Logan said as he got up

"Don't be…you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" Carlos said with a grin, which caused Logan to snap his neck in Carlos' direction

"You've wanted to kiss me?" Logan asked

"Yeah I like you Logie…I always have" Carlos said

"I like you too" Logan said with a smile

"So will you be my boyfriend?" Carlos asked

"Yes of course I will" Logan said as he came and kissed his boyfriend.

**End of Flashback**

As I finished telling my story I saw Mrs. Mitchell wiping tears away, she looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Logan was going to kill himself?" Joanna asked

"Yeah" I said as I wiped away a tear

"I understand now…why you asked me to meet you" Joanna said

"You and Mr. Mitchell mean a lot to Logie" I said as I looked at her

"It seems you mean a lot to him as well" Joanna said I just nodded

"And he means the world to me…I know it's a lot to ask of you, but please don't cut him out of your life" I said as I looked Mrs. Mitchell in the eye

"Do you mind if I follow you back to your apartment? I have to apologize to my son" Joanna said, I nodded and got up and started walking towards the door with Mrs. Mitchell behind me. After a few minutes of driving we finally reached the Palm Woods we parked and made our way to the apartment, when I opened the door I saw Logan on the couch.

"Hey Logie" I said

"Hi" Logan said in a sad voice

"I have someone who wants to talk to you" I said as I moved so Mrs. Mitchell could come in, when Logan saw her face he paled and soon tears were rolling down his face…Mrs. Mitchell ran to Logan and wiped them away.

"Sweetheart I'm am so sorry" Joanna said as she hugged Logan close, he couldn't speak due to how hard he was crying, I didn't know if he was sad or happy. Joanna held Logan until his tears slowed and he was able to talk.

"W-What made you come back?" Logan asked as he looked at his mother

"Carlos" Joanna said as she turned to look at me she had a warm smile on her face, she motioned for me to come sit with them on the couch.

"Sweetie I'm sorry for the way I acted" Joanna said as she looked at Logan

"I just didn't know how to tell you" Logan said as new tears started to form in his eyes "I wanted to tell you, I wanted you to know about Carlos and I, but I couldn't do it I couldn't tell you that I've found my soul mate, someone who loves me and would do anything for me I couldn't tell you that because I was scared"

"Well your father and I didn't give you much of a chance to tell us that" Joanna said "But Carlos has made me see that you belong together, and if he makes you happy then it's ok with me"

"You really mean that?" Logan asked

"Yes sweetie I really mean that" Joanna said as she hugged Logan

"What about dad?" Logan asked

"You leave him to me" Joanna said, Logan nodded and gave a little smile. After talking for a little while Joanna left leaving Logan and Carlos alone, they lay on the couch with Carlos cuddled into Logan's side as he was about to drift off to sleep he heard Logan.

"I love you 'Litos"

"I love you too Logie"

**The End! So how did I do? Please r&r thanks :)**


End file.
